It's Always Been You
by PinkWannabe
Summary: Another fanfic to explain "the letter." But with Ranger history  and future?  involved. I've been on a ranger kick lately and hate the way it ended with these two so this is how it could be explained & still keep w/ everything that happened on the show
1. Pandora's Box

Chapter 1: Pandora's Box

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Power Rangers, Saban, or Disney.

Author's note: First fanfic here. I'm mainly grew up with the original MMPR so forgive me if the facts on any of the other series are not accurate. I tried to look up as much as I could. This takes place right after the end of the Dino Thunder Series.

_You can still turn back_, Kimberly Hart thought as she found Dr. Tommy Oliver's house. She had been able to get this far by distracting her thoughts from the bigger picture to more little things like: _At what point was Tommy able to make it to class on time to get a Doctorate's degree? How is he managing teaching a class when he couldn't even remember his book bag half the time in high school?_ These questions were much easier to ponder than others such as: _Will he even want to see me? Will he believe me? Do we even know each other anymore?_ It's these questions that made Kimberly almost pull a U-ee and get out before Tommy could even have a clue she was in Reefside. But something kept her foot on the gas and pushed her towards his house, up his driveway. Something made her turn off the ignition, open the door and walk those few steps to the confrontation she had been dreading, yet yearned for, for the past eight years.

Tommy came up from his underground command center, having finished entering a lengthy recap of the latest group of retired rangers, their last battle being two months ago defeating Mesagog. Sometimes he wondered how in the world did he end up here? eight years ago, if you asked him where he saw himself, being a high school teacher in Reefside while donning yet another ranger uniform would not have entered his mind. _I seriously hope Jason takes the next group,_ thought Tommy. _I am getting too old for this_. There were upsides to this life: fulfilling job, great students, still kept in touch with _most_ of his closest friends, and even being the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, he had to admit, was still an honor- being able to defend the world, be a superhero. But aside from all that he saw the bonds that developed between Kira, Connor, Ethan, and Trent. Even with their different backgrounds and their rangers days now a thing of the past, they were still joined at the hip. Still hanging out, and bickering, all the time. Still a team. Tommy missed his team. The team that saved him, took him in. The team who he used to be inseparable from. And of course he missed Kimberly. He couldn't think of the old team without thinking of his first love. The girl he thought he would marry. And the team he thought he'd always have. Looking around at this life of contentment, but void of love and kinship, he couldn't help but wonder how everything had changed. Then like a mirage dreamed up from his memory, he thought he caught a familiar petite figure outside of his window. He would've sworn Kimberly was just a figment of his imagination if it weren't for a couple of things. One- Kimberly wasn't in all pink like she usually was in his daydreams and two- just then the doorbell rang.

_No turning back, Kim. Just do it quick like a band aid_, the former pink ranger told herself as she heard the locks being undone. And just like that she was face to face with Tommy. She didn't know what to expect when she saw him for the first time in so long. The last time was so much easier because they were in a life and death situation. And when the Turbo Rangers escaped Muranthias, Kimberly knew she had done the right thing. It was easier to act okay at that point. But now with no threat looming over their head, both Tommy and Kimberly sank in the moment of seeing this familiar stranger in front of them. The first thing Kimberly noticed was that Tommy cut off his beautiful long hair. She loved his long hair, but this worked too. It worked on the wiser, slightly older ranger, now a teacher and a mentor. He wore all black and even underneath his black sweater Kim could see he was just as much in shape, if not more, as the first day she saw him. Tommy took in Kimberly who looked like she hadn't aged a bit since he last saw her. In fact she looked just like he imagined when he caught himself thinking about what might have been. Her frame was as tiny as ever, her body lean and strong from years of training. Her hair fell just below her shoulder in soft waves. Did it look a little lighter? Strangely what Tommy noticed most was that she wore light jeans, brown boots, and a grey v-neck. Tommy couldn't recall a single day that he didn't see Kim all clad in pink, and it was a little bitter-sweet for him to see her out of it. So far they were from that time, when he could remember being happiest. But amazingly, she looked more beautiful than Tommy thought possible.

Kim couldn't stop staring at Tommy. _He just looks beautiful._.. was all she could think. _Uh-oh weird silence. Say something_. "Hi Tommy. How are you?"

Tommy looked stunned, like he just saw Lord Zedd recite a Shakespeare sonnet.

"Kim. Hi. I'm good. What are you doing here?" Kimberly flinched slightly, perhaps a little surprised by his frankness. _Great Tommy,_ he thought to himself, _way to be calm and collected_. "I mean how are you?" Kim bit her lip as she looked to the ground trying to gather her next thoughts. Tommy noted this as one of many little details he forgot about her.

"I've been good, content" she amended. Tommy was not oblivious to the irony that "content" was just how he was describing his life only a minute ago. _Better not to think too much of that, _Tommy scolded himself. " Um, would you like to come in?" he said opening the door further while motioning with his hand.

" Yeah that'd be great, thank you." _This is just plain surreal,_ she thought as she sat in the living room and took in the first floor. Tommy seemed to have taken on a minimalist type of decor, aside from his office space which looked exactly like the Tommy she remembered. He had matching black and lightwood furniture over light hard wood floors. No pictures except for a chinese proverb painting hanging over a chest and what looked to be rolled up mat, and some fossil replicas. _Here I am at the house of my first love, the boy I thought I'd marry. This could have been our house, our kitchen, our living room,_ Kim started to realize. _Woah there girl, calm down. You will never get through this thinking this way. Besides, wouldn't have ended up here either way._

_ Uh Oh another awkward silence._ "Tommy I'm sorry for barging in unannounced like this. I thought about calling you over the phone, but I wanted to talk to you in person and wasn't sure if you'd want to meet with me."

Tommy's gut reaction was to say _"maybe you should have written me another letter."_ But Tommy knew that would be unfair and unpleasant for both of them if he turned the conversation in that direction so soon. So he tried to make the most peaceful remark he could convey: "Kim of course I would have agreed to meet with you if you had called and asked. But it's fine, you are here, and we're face to face, so what's up?"

Tommy was being so understanding it was making this harder for Kim to conjure up the courage to tell him the truth. _Okay well maybe we'll start with the easiest thing to say_. " Well, um, hey congratulations on your new Ranger Team. I heard you guys did some serious clean up a couple of months ago."

" Oh yeah thanks. The kids are kind of bummed about losing their powers but I keep telling them it feels much better not having your powers when its actually safe rather than losing them right after a purple slime ball invades earth." Kimberly smiled and both she and Tommy felt some type of ease for the first time in their encounter. Reliving those days reminded them of the camaraderie and the history they shared not as a couple but as a team. They were talking about their adventure against Ivan Ooze for a little bit when Kim said "I can imagine Connor would have loved to make a big mess with those ooze creatures."

_I never told her any of their names,_ Tommy realized. Let alone the fact that Conner was a big goon. " So how did you know about the new Ranger team?" Tommy asked innocently enough. "Jason tell you?" That's a very logical explanation as Tommy did keep Jason up to date on stuff like that. However he was pretty sure he didn't talk about Conner that much.

Kimberly's face showed that she had slipped and had been caught. Choosing her words carefully to answer his question she replied, " Um yeah I talked to Jason a little bit and he mentioned something about the Dino Rangers."

Kim was still enough of the Kim Tommy knew, that he could see she was holding something back. " But that's not how you know about them, and about Connor."

_Oh crap, he knows something's up_. Kim's heart started beating faster...out of fear, or from the way he stared right into her, she didn't know. _Oh well, this is what I came to do anyways._ " Not exactly," she drawled out. Tommy didn't bother asking anything more. _She came here to tell me something. If she's still Kimberly, she won't leave without doing what she came here to do._ Kimberly watched as Tommy dared her to speak without saying a word. _Okay here it goes._ Kimberly took a deep breathe and as she exhaled she let out the few words neither of them wanted to hear her say: "It's about the letter."

I_t's about the letter. This cannot be happening,_ thought Tommy. He didn't realize it until those words came about, but Kim's behavior had Tommy thinking that maybe this was just purely Ranger business. That this would have nothing to do with that horrible letter that Tommy tried to repress for so many years. But of course. _This has been a test and you failed Dr. Oliver. You let your guard down for one second, and here you are forced to face the girl who broke your heart and about to do it all over again_.

"The letter," was all Tommy said after about thirty more seconds of excruciating silence.

"Yeah" was all Kim could respond ten more torturing seconds later.

" Kim no offense, but I don't know if we should go there. I thought whatever this was had to do with Ranger business. That letter was years ago. We've moved on." _Well okay that's kind of a big fat lie thought Tommy. But two out of three were true. _

" I know Tommy. But I really need to get this off my chest. You have no idea how long I've waited-"

" - So is this just to clear your conscious or something?" Tommy interjected. He couldn't keep some of the frustration and hurt from creeping into his tone.

" No, I mean, maybe. Tommy I realize that I don't deserve this from you. But I'm asking you to just hear what I have to say. It may not change anything. But at least you'll know the truth."

" The truth. Which is?"

" A huge part of me just knows that you aren't even going to believe this. But here it is. Zordon told me about the Dino Rangers a long time ago." _And pandora's box has been opened_, thought Kim. Now there really is no turning back. Not with all the questions she just planted into Tommy's head. Questions he'd want, and deserved, to be answered. Kim still had no idea what would come of all this. But underneath all her mental preparation for the worst, there was a tiny part of her that couldn't help but hope.

_How could have Zordon told Kim about the Dino Rangers_, thought Tommy._ He was..._he still couldn't say it really_...gone way before they had ever found the Dino Gems. Could Zordon have been saved somehow? Is this what Kim came to tell me. How in the world would that have to do with the letter though?_ Too many questions had been formed in light of this new information. "When?" was the only one Tommy could afford to utter.

Kim realized she had awakened something in Tommy. And once she felt what that hope was she had to clear it up. She answered "_before_ he passed." Kim's assumption was confirmed when Tommy's faced turned into a solemn disappointment.

" Shortly after I left for Florida actually, he contacted me and teleported me back to the command center." Each time Kim let out a little more information she felt her body sigh in relief and tense up at the same time. On one hand, telling the truth, even a little bit of the truth, took some great weight off her shoulder. She had never lied to Tommy and knowing she had to for so many years pained her more than he'd ever know. But giving away these details also were scary for they were to lead her to the decision she'd made for both of them, and she wasn't sure if he'd forgive her for it.

" Tommy I know you have a complete history of every team of Rangers there are. And a team of Time Force Rangers traveled back to 2001. But it wasn't the first time they traveled to this time." She checked to see how Tommy was keeping up so far. He stayed silent and waited for her to continue. _He's going to hear me out, _she thought with a mix of fear and joy. " They came to Zordon and gave him a timeline of events that would lead us here to this universe of time. But it would only turn out the way it did if certain events happened a certain way. I don't know if I'm explaining this well but basically. Had things turned out differently, the world as we know would not exist. It would be very different." Kimberly felt her stomach drop at the thought of what the future could be have been like. And she knew she would have to tell this story to Tommy. She started out with something that cut both of them very deep into a wound both thought would heal over time.

" Tommy I loved you. I would have stayed with you throughout the Pan Global Games. I would have come back to Angel Grove and the team would have welcomed me back as if nothing changed. But things did change. I gave my power up to Kat. She was part of the team. And she became a friend, and a confidante to you and the others. You can't help who you love, and she would have developed stronger feelings for you whether I came back or not."

This was too much to take in, and it didn't even make any sense. Tommy just wanted to climb into his shell the way he had when Kimberly first sent the letter. But now there was no where to hide. She was there, forcing him to relive the way things had panned out. But now she offered a different future, one he'd deny ever wishing would actually happened.

"Remember when Divatox offered Jason and me to that evil pit monster thing?" Tommy couldn't help but give a small smile to Kimberly's vague recollection of all the monsters and evil they'd fought.

" You mean Maligore?"

"Yeah him. If I had come back as a ranger, who do you think Divatox would have offered up instead?"

" I'm guessing with our luck someone close to us like Jason and..."

" Kat," Kimberly finished for him, " She'd still be a part of our lives, however, you would push her to the sidelines for me. But she'd still have her Zeo power. When Divatox captured me, I didn't have my powers because they had been destroyed and replaced with Zeo. But in this alternate universe I wouldn't come back to Angel Grove until after you guys got the Zeo Crystals so Kat would still have some of her powers." This was such a crazy truth with so many twists and turns that even Kim had trouble keeping up. She figured this might be a good time to let Tommy sink this all in. " So in short: New future. I'm with you, a ranger still. Kat is left alone, with some little tingly Zeo energy to burn and sent to go evil again. But this isn't some spell of Rita's and Zedd's. I know Tommy because in this reality I lived it. But Kat would have been something different."

" I don't understand. Why? Kat would still have been our friend."

" But she would have been wounded. Taking that purity away from her, all that's left there is resentment and hurt. I didn't have that when I was sent under. And remember how strong Jason and I became? How you barely escaped Jason. Kat would have been that strong, if not stronger, with double the hatred for you and me."

" So when you lost all your purity and goodness, you still weren't as bad as Kat." Tommy said. Kimberly knew what he was alluding to. "The difference was I already knew that me making that sacrifice was going to change things for the better. I knew that you would save me. I still had hope. So yes, it made it much easier for me to break out of the spell than Kat would have. In fact, Kat wouldn't have."

" Kim, how would you know all this? You said the Time Force Rangers told this to Zordon, and him to you. But how could you know if any of this would have come true? And WHAT does this have to do with the letter?"

Kimberly took a deep breath. "I know because when I had a decision to make, I almost backed out. Then they took me with them. They took me into the near future to show me what had happened. Kat wouldn't break free. While the real Kat could put away her feelings for you when we were happy together, a Kat without any good and with some super strong powers was too much. In that world, you couldn't save Jason. and you couldn't save me." Kim's eyes started to water up at the thought of it, but reminded herself, t_hat is not what happened. It changed. I'm here, and amazingly with Tommy even if for a moment_. "I died that day, and Maligore rose. You guys eventually defeated him but not without much more lives being taken. Tommy they showed me what you became after that day, and if weren't for the lifeless defeated Tommy I had to see in the future I wouldn't have done what I did."

He couldn't figure out when in Kimberly's story did he realize where this was going but he had an idea he now knew. But still he asked, "What did you do Kimberly."

" I talked to Zordon. And we decided that the way to change this history with as few lives at stake as possible was for Katherine to stay on the team. And for you to be with her. I also knew that you wouldn't hear of it if I broke up with you for no reason. You would have fought for me, cause you were my knight on a white tiger. I had to give you a reason to give us up. So I wrote the letter. And I made sure I was with Jason when he got kidnapped. And I knew that you and Kat would be together when you'd come to rescue me, yet again."

So many questions and feelings started to pour through Tommy. But there was only one missing piece that he cared about. "So you're saying there was never another guy. You didn't stop caring for me."

Kimberly smiled. "No. Not for a second Tommy. There was only you. But I had to let you go." They sat in silence for a little bit. When he looked like he had taken in everything she had told him this far, Kim let it all out. " The truth is Tommy, I would have taken the chance. Even knowing my fate I would have chanced it, until they showed me what happened to you. I know I put you in pain when I wrote you that letter and I hate myself for that. But it doesn't even compare to what it was like seeing you afterwards. You couldn't forgive yourself Tommy, you felt you failed me and the team. You didn't feel worthy of being a ranger. And I couldn't ever let you believe that for a second. But this whole thing. It was even bigger than us. Those events would alter the history of every other ranger team and battle that would take place. I mean who could believe that our happiness could cost the destruction of the power rangers?"

Who could indeed, thought Tommy. How could something so right and pure as the bond he and Kim shared lead to something so disastrous? It was almost unfathomable. " Why couldn't you have told me, Kim? " asked Tommy.

" What would you have done? " countered Kimberly.

They both knew what he would have done. He would have found a way to keep Kimberly and still change the future. But Tommy also couldn't help but wonder, would he have risked her life and the life of other rangers to keep them together? He knew he would if he thought he could save her. In that sense, he could almost forgive her for not telling him.

Tommy tried to recap all that she had just told him. " So if you and I had stayed together, it would have basically placed a seed of resentment in Katherine which would have resulted in her turning into the evil one who would ultimately kill you and lead to my failure out on Muranthias. This would in turn alter the history of the Power Rangers. So you broke up with me to alter our future so that Kat would stay pure allowing the sequence that actually happened take place?" Kimberly just nodded. There were parts of him that wanted to believe this, and were almost relieved. The thought that she didn't stop caring for him all those years ago made his heart do flips he didn't think were possible anymore. But that didn't erase the mess that the letter had left. " I still don't understand how you could make this decision without telling anyone. Without telling me."

Kimberly sighed. " Telling you would have jeopardized the future. You knowing could have resulted in us trying something that would have led to Kat still turning evil or even worse. The course that we decided on was decided because the Time Force rangers said that this is the future that was suppose to happen. This would ensure the safety and continuity of the power rangers. And I didn't decide on my own. Zordon knew what this would do us. But he supported this decision. When have you ever doubted Zordon?" Kimberly had him there. He couldn't deny that if Zordon was part of this plan, he had to trust there was a reason behind it. Zordon would have found another solution if there was one. "Who else knew?"

Kimberly stalled for a second then admitted, "Jason."

" What?"

" I needed someone to understand."

" He fought along side me."

" I knew you all must have hated me because of my actions"

" And never said a word."

" Tommy stop it. It's not his fault." Kimberly expected Tommy to be angry at her. She did not expect to see him so much angrier at this new piece of information. But had the tables been turned, she would have absolutely hated to see Tommy confide in someone that wasn't her. _But he did_, she thought with a sting. _Cause you made him_. "I'm so sorry. But I needed someone to remind me that this was for the good of the power rangers, for the good of the world. That I couldn't possibly be selfish enough to sacrifice that to keep you with me."

" Why now, then?"

"Huh?"

" You went to all this great lengths to keep this from me. Why is the cat suddenly out of the bag?"

Well this is actually somewhat easier to deal with. " We were given a timeline of all the events that were to happen after Divatox and Muranthias. What would have been altered had... I stuck around. It all came around to this time where the future could be stable. When you and your ranger's gave up your power to defeat Mesagog, it scared the begeezes out of other evil goers out there. This is the most peaceful we'll be for quite some time since Rita came out of her trash bin. This universe of time is set in place. Zordon told me that if and when this time would come and all that was suppose to take place had, I had the decision of whether or not to tell you about all this.

" So you've been monitoring every power ranger all this time?"

" Well you know how I am with that. Billy helped"

" So Billy knows too?" Tommy was ready to ask if Kat knew, if the whole world knew but him."

"No Billy doesn't know. At least not why I was tracking the rangers, including you. Just that I had to, and that I needed help." Kimberly looked down. _If you don't say it now, when can you Kim? " _I wasn't sure whether I should tell you. When I pushed you towards Kat, it killed me that our plan worked so well. You seemed like you could be happy with her. At that time, I told myself that when it was all said and done, and if you two stayed together or if you found someone else, I would stay out of it."

Part of Tommy's mind wondered as Kim talked about that she just wanted him to be happy with whoever he may end up with. Tommy started to feel like a pawn as he thought about how Kim and Zordon's plan worked. Just as they had wanted, he gave up on Kimberly and found refuge in Kat. It was easy to be attracted to her. She was beautiful, kind, and part of the group. He could be himself around her. But when you have truly been in love, you know how amazing and horrible it felt. And Tommy didn't feel it with Kat. Or any other girl that he had been with for that matter. Tommy felt an anger simmer deep inside him. He was mad at himself for giving up so easily. Not fighting like Kim had said he would. But he was also mad at Kimberly for manipulating him. Basically repositioning him toward a new fate without any say from him. Kim pulled him out of those thoughts but he still felt the anger building up.

" I know in my heart that what I did was for everyone in the long run. But I also know that the way I had to treat you was horrible. Not just the letter itself, which I am still ashamed of. But what it did. I basically gave you no choice in your future Tommy. I forced you into one you didn't ask for, but it was one I didn't ask for either. I would have done anything else to keep what we had. I've tried to move on and accept this reality. I've tried finding another great love out there but it doesn't exist. And I guess that's why I was selfish enough to bring this on you. I know the chances of you and I...are very slim. I broke a trust and hurt you in so many ways. But I know that I wouldn't have any chance if I didn't tell you the truth. So here I am." Kimberly sat in silence, wishing Tommy to say something, anything. _Put me in my place, yell at me, kick me out! Tell me you love me, forgive me, take me back. _

Tommy struggled to concentrate as Kim stared at him with those beautiful brown eyes. In those eyes lied unspoken questions he didn't think he'd ever have to answer. But now here she was, basically asking if they could start over again. Eight years ago, when Tommy led with his heart, without a question Kim would be in his arms right now. He'd tell her that he never stopped loving her, that they would figure out a way through this. He'd take her back and relish in the fact that he could kiss her again whenever he wanted. But time, growing up, the letter itself stopped him. Over the years he had stopped wearing his heart on his sleeve. Instead he wore a thin layer of glass to protect himself. And the only way he could keep himself safe was to think with his head. And while he could certainly appreciate Kim's honestly, logic told Tommy that too much has happened. Too many years gone by. Kim did a service to them all but in the process she did break their trust. Maybe their time had passed.

" Kimberly, I believe everything you told me. In fact once I can process it there are so many things I'd love learn about, about other rangers and the events that took place." He was so calm, so reasonable, it was almost robotic, thought Kim. _So its a no. Well what did I expect?_ Kimberly sat through the rest in quiet reserve while inside every next word he said ripped at her heart all over again. " I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, I admire that you had the courage to do it. I don't know if I would have. Which is why I can understand why they chose you. But Kim, I've spent the last eight years thinking you completed chucked me away for some other guy. I was hurt, betrayed. Feelings like those don't disappear with a rewrite of the plot. And it was all a lie. We've never lied to each other."

" I know and-" Kim started but Tommy gently held his hand.

" I'm not angry at what you did Kim. I could never be angry with something you did as a duty as a ranger and under Zordon's guidance. But look at us. We've had no contact for years and have ended up in completely different places in our lives. No one will know the hero you are Kim. I'm glad I will and its an honor to call you a friend." The last word created a dull ache in them both. " But I think that's where it needs to stay. We need to move on, like you intended. This is the future that was suppose to happen, and we're both alive and content."_ Oh there's that word again_ thought Tommy. " That's pretty good considering what you said could have been."

Kim nodded and looked down at her hands which were trembling. " I can live with that... Listen Tommy I need to get going. I kind of got lost trying to get here and want to get back on the road before it gets dark. I just needed to tell you this and now I have. Thank you so much for your patience and understanding. I hope you can forgive me for all I have put you through."

" Of course I do Kimberly. You'll always be important to me. Listen you don't have to go. Can I get you a drink or-"

" No, thank you. I really should get going before it gets dark. We can keep in touch now at least and I promise I'll answer all your questions and Jason can as well. Thank you." Kim hurriedly got up and advanced to the door. Tommy felt a faint yell in his mind saying "don't let her leave" but she was too quick. He quickly followed her to the door and before he could contemplate saying something else, Kim opened the door then spun around for a quick hug and whispered "It will always be you Tommy Oliver" before kissing him softly on the cheek and leaving. It was so fast, Tommy cursed himself for being so slow. As her car pulled out of the driveway, Tommy felt a little piece of his glass armor crack. He closed the door and sat back on the couch. If felt like they had talked all day and hoped she would gain enough ground before it was too dark. He checked his watch to see how much time had gone by. It was 2:00 in the afternoon.

Kimberly drove for about ten minutes, concentrating on the road before her. When she was far enough away from Tommy's house she found a forest reserve and pulled over. She just needed to get away. She couldn't look at Tommy's face knowing he'd never look back at her the way he use to. He use to smile at her like she was perfect the way she was, flaws and all. Now all he'd see is someone who had lied to him, hurt him in the process, and manipulated him. She knew a part of him understood and even admired what she had done to save the other Rangers. And someday that would have to be enough. But today it felt like the hollow part she'd been carrying around for the past eight years just doubled, and Kimberly started to cry.

An hour later and Tommy was still sitting on the couch. _What am I supposed to do after a conversation like that? Tommy asked himself. Do I call the other Rangers, call Jason, go on and about like this never happened, mope around in realization that the girl of my dreams just walked out of my life again- basically because I told her to?_Tommy just couldn't decide how he felt about the whole thing...no not felt. What he thought, he reminded himself. _What you did was the right thing to do. It wasn't easy that much was true. But Kim basically said it herself, even if its not easy and you don't want to sometimes you have to do things for the greater good, that is our everlasting job as a Ranger. But who was in trouble here? What greater service was there to his turning her away? Me_ thought Tommy's logical side. _Remember me, the glass wall you built up. If you go back there Oliver you might as well smash me with a hammer_. Then the phone rang. Tommy picked it up, too exhausted to look at who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey Dr. O. How's it going?"

" Connor?"

" Yeah. It's me. Look I was just wondering if all looked okay on your radar. Nothing to go out and investigate?"

" What? Are you a detective now Connor?"

" No but I mean if there was like a blip on your map or whatever, we were thinking maybe there were some other dino gems or something out there."

"Connor. I get that you miss it. But it's done. And if anything fishy were going on I'd be calling the police now, not you. There are no more monsters around, and I have on good authority that there won't be any for a while."

" Really? Who?"

" Goodbye Connor"

"Awe come Dr. O. It's just that if felt good protecting people. I got use to it. Plus it was kind of fun beating the snot out of ugly slime balls."

_Well, Kimberly sure did do her homework there_. " You would enjoy that wouldn't you? I'm hanging up now Connor. Stay out of trouble."

"But-"

" Bye." He hit end and lied back on his couch. He suddenly felt completely drained. On top of Kim showing up, telling him about this crazy future he never knew, the thought of losing her forever only to send her away. Connor was just one too many things to deal with. The phone rang again.

" Connor, I'm serious. There are no more dino crystals, there are no more monsters. Go play a soccer video game or something."

"Wow, I really hope that's not how you answer all your phone calls. Otherwise the identities of all the other rangers are really in danger."

" Who's this?"

"Hello, Tommy Oliver. This is Andros"

_Seriously? Two months of complete quiet is all I'm gonna get? And now its just one hit after the other._ Andros still waited on the other line. "Hello?"

"Andros. I'm sorry man. It's just been a day of unexpected calls. And sorry about earlier. I'm usually a little more discreet than that."

Andros chuckled. " I certainly hope so. I am sorry to bother you. But there has been some important developments since you and your Dino Thunder Rangers defeated Mesagog that we wanted to inform you on."

_Here we go. Well maybe a distraction couldn't hurt right now_. "What's up Andros, who do we got now?"

" Nothing. And no one."

" Huh?"

" Tommy your latest victory as sent many of our enemies running for the hills. The last two months have been the quietest we've seen. And it's possible that the protectors of earth may be looking at a well deserved vacation."

" This is what you called to tell me? That there's nothing to worry about?"

Andros laughed again, something unusual for the serious loner. " In a way. Tommy we will be holding some meetings with the many generations of rangers. We are going to discuss our experiences so that we may create an encyclopedia of the history of the Power Rangers, one even bigger than you have I'd imagine. We feel this will serve as guidance to future generations of Power Rangers should earth come under attack once again. Many of the leaders and some of their team mates will be meeting just outside of Angel Grove, where the original Command Center once stood. I am inviting you to join us, as you represent not only the latest Ranger team but also the Original team."

" You're having a Ranger Convention?"

" Well... it's much more scientific than that. We need all the data we can get. And you along with a few other key people probably have the most data to contribute."

Tommy rubbed his temple with the hand not holding his phone. This is something he would be up for any other time. Right now he was a little overload on Ranger information. But despite himself he said, " When's the party?"


	2. New Friends, Old Friends, & Connor

New Friends, Old Friends, and Connor

Author's Note: Thank you for the positive feedback. I'm really excited that the first chapter was so well received, and hope to continue to entertain you as we go further along this story. I plan to have more or less 10 chapters. I am now getting into some more Ranger facts, so again forgive me if all is not accurate but I will do my best to stay true to the series. I will also try my best to post new chapters at a consistent rate. Again, thank you for reading and for all the support. I truly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Power Rangers, Saban, or Disney.

Tommy Oliver was sitting in the drivers seat as the Jeep passed a sign he hadn't seen in quite some time: "Welcome to Angel Grove."

"Is this Angel Grove?" asked Connor.

" Well there goes the question of whether or not you can read," quipped Kira who sat between Connor and Trent with Ethan in the front passenger seat. Tommy had no idea how he was convinced to bring them along with him but in the time it took to get from Reefside to Angel Grove, he regretted it. But he had to admit, it was easier concentrating his regrets on Connor and Ethan (Kira and Trent were tolerable at least) than on the way he left things with Kim. He told himself he really needed to think through things and maybe talk to Kimberly again. It just didn't feel right the way they left things. But he wasn't in too much of a hurry apparently because he let himself get distracted with preparations for the Ranger Summit in Angel Grove. He immersed himself in packing and going through his computer for what useful information he could bring. It was there that his friend and confidant found him saving some of his data to a disc.

" Are you sure that's a good idea Tommy?" asked Haley.

" Andros called. I'm going to be out of town for a little bit meeting with other Rangers. They plan on making a data base kind of like the one we have, only bigger and more in depth. I've got to bring some of these reports with me."

" Going to the moon again?"

" A little closer. Angel Grove."

"Wow...high school reunion as well?" She knew about the whole thing with Kim and Kat, but not about his most recent visit. While she was the closest companion he currently had, she stopped diving into his personal life a while ago. The most she'd do is ask indirect questions like that.

" Talked to Jason. He and Trini already live down there so they'll be going. No one else that I know of." That's all he said. But Tommy had talked to Jason alright. Jason called not too long after Andros did to see if Tommy was going to make it to the Summit. After some brief plans were made Tommy told Jason, _"and Jas. We definitely need to talk. About a lot of stuff man."_

_ By the tone of his voice Jason could tell he meant business. " I had a feeling. We'll talk, I promise."_

" I see," said Haley after a moment of silence. Obviously that was as much as Tommy was going to give her. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't you take the kids?"

Tommy snorted, " What kids?"

"You know what kids Tommy. Come on Kira, Trent, Connor, and Ethan should meet some of the other rangers. Look they're on break, there's no more looming threat over here. All of the other rangers have met various teams and generations. They shouldn't be left out."

"They've met rangers from other teams. They take pop quizzes every week from the green, white, red zeo, and turbo ranger," Tommy joked.

" Very funny, don't change the subject. They really miss being rangers. They were part of something special and now its gone. Don't you think they've earned something like this?" She hit a soft spot there she could tell.

" Well... I can't argue with that," started Tommy.

" Great, oh they'll be so excited!"

" I didn't say yes!"

" But you didn't so no. You know you're going to back down so why don't you just save yourself the fight this once, and just trust me. It'll be great."

_Yeah great for her cause she got to stay in Reefside and run the Cyber Cafe_, thought Tommy. _She can take them on the next vacation_. Ethan and Connor had been fighting over shot gun the entire way, even though Ethan was already in the front seat. Kira kept complaining that Connor smelled and Trent, thank goodness, tried to stay out of it all.

It was early evening, and Jason had arranged for Tommy and the kids to stay at his house. Tommy called the couch while the guys brought sleeping bags for the floors and Kira got the extra bedroom. They'd planned to spend most of their time at the Summit and around Angel Grove anyways, so he wasn't too worried about the teens wrecking his friend's house. When they pulled up to Jason's house, he recognized a yellow Bug, sure to be Trini's, in the driveway. Then she and Jason came out of his one story house to greet them. Tommy and Jason met up every once in a while, although it was usually Jason coming down to meet Tommy or them hanging somewhere between Angel Grove and Reefside. Tommy hadn't seen Trini since she moved back to Angel Grove years ago, a while after he and the others chose their successors. But she kept in touch via email and phone calls.

"Tommy!" she ran over and gave him a huge hug. " I can't believe how long it's been!"

" Hey Trini, I know. Too long, definitely."

Jason came up and gave him a bro hug. " Tommy, glad you could make it. And that you brought your new team with you," he said slyly.

The kids had gotten out of the jeep and waited patiently. They watched in awe as their teacher greeted two of the original power rangers. Even Connor was left speechless in admiration.

" Oh yeah. Jason, Trini. This is Kira, Trent, Ethan and Connor. Guys this is Jason, the original red, and Trini the original yellow," Tommy explained in their short hand code. No one was around to listen but old habits seemed to die hard. They shook their hands and said their hellos. Trini took in Kira's yellow outfit and said " Ah, a fellow yellow. You're a trooper sticking it out with the boys."

Kira laughed, " Yeah thanks. I've told Dr. O he could use a pink but he never listens."

Tommy felt himself choke. Little did Kira know that she hit a little too close to home. Jason and Trini just laughed and Jason helped with some of the sleeping bags. "Come on, we made a welcome to Angel Grove dinner for you guys."

They spent dinner trading stories and catching up. Mostly the kids wanted to hear about the original rangers in their day, particularly keen on embarrassing stories on their professor. Trini explained, "Tommy actually got us out of a lot tough situations. There were times where we almost lost, and Tommy would show up and change the game."

Jason chuckled, " That's usually cause Tommy would be the last to show up." He looked to the younger rangers and said. "Don't ever let your teacher give you slack for being late to class or forgetting things. It would be hypocritical of him." The kids smiled with delight at having new dirt on their professor.

Tommy warned, " Don't even think about it guys. I'll have you know Jason that I am always on time for class nowadays."

Jason and Trini laughed at Tommy's insistence, and the teens followed suit. After ragging on Tommy for a while they talked some more and Tommy learned that Zack became a dance choreographer and was famous for his karate-dance fusion style for music videos. Billy was still on Aquitar but was going to make an appearance at the Summit via some kind of intergalactic satellite thing.

"Billy has kept an in depth surveillance of all the Ranger teams, working with one of the other rangers here on earth. Though I'm not sure who," said Trini." Tommy looked at Jason, sending him a look saying he knew who and they were definitely going to talk about that soon. And that person was suddenly mentioned.

" What about the original pink ranger?" Ethan asked. _How in the world does he know?_ Tommy thought. His paranoia was on its way to overdrive when Ethan continue, "What is she doing these days?" Tommy realized he misunderstood and told himself to stop being so jumpy.

Trini and Jason looked at each other. Tommy didn't know how much Trini knew but he figured she knew something. She replied " Kimberly owns a Gymnastics training center. She's had good business. I mean who wouldn't want to train at a center owned by a Pan Global Gold Medalist?" Luckily the teens were satisfied with that and went on to ask Trini and Jason what they did. Jason explained that he studied physical therapy and worked closely with the local gymnasium and dojo. Trini worked in pharmaceuticals and did her own independent research to introduce ancient Chinese remedies to professional medical practice. While they tended to give their teacher grief, the teens remembered their manners and helped clean up the kitchen before they got ready for bed. Trini said goodbye and promised to help with the carpool early the next morning.

" Call me if the testosterone levels become too much for you," joked Trini to Kara.

" Finally someone who understands," laughed Kara.

" See you tomorrow guys."

After some fighting over who would have sleep next to Ethan's incessant snoring, Kara went to her room and the guys got in their sleeping bags and watched some TV.

" Hey wanna go out back, have a beer?" asked Jason. He knew there was a lot Tommy had on his mind and figured he wouldn't want his kids listening in on this. Plus he didn't know know if they'd have any chance to talk in private during the summit. Better just get it over with.

" Yeah sounds good," said Tommy. Jason got a couple of bottles out of the fridge and they went outside. Jason's backyard looked out into a forest and he had an enclosed fire pit with firewood already stacked in there. Jason lit the fire and they sat for a moment. After a minute, Jason broke the ice.

"So what's up. How have you been?"

" Confused...to say the least. Kimberly came to Reefside."

" I figured that much. She didn't tell me she was going. Guess she wanted to do it on her own... So...crazy stuff huh."

" That's an understatement. You'd think with all the things we've faced this all wouldn't sound so weird. But sometimes its hard to believe."

" Well let me tell you man, I was there when she found this out. If you'd seen her that week you'd believe it in a heartbeat."

" But I didn't. I was on the opposite side thinking I'd been dumped."

" I'm sorry bro. I wasn't trying to take sides. And I'm sorry for keeping a secret from you, especially about Kim. But I couldn't not try to help, she's like my little sister. She was all alone in this."

" It's just a lot to take in. Even with a couple of weeks to process it."

" So what did she tell you exactly?" asked Jason. He knew what had happened. But he didn't know how much Kimberly had told Tommy.

" She said that Space Force Rangers had come and told Zordon about a future where Maligore overtook Kat, and she was the one who became evil and dangerous because Kim and I stayed together and Kim took her place back as a ranger. Kimberly said I couldn't save you or her, and that this would have a ripple effect on all the other teams and generations of Rangers. So she broke up with me and made me think she stopped caring so that I could eventually be with Kat and prevent her from being taking over by Maligore. Kim said she essentially knew she was taking Kat's place in that situation but knew it would turn out okay. She's been tracking all the Ranger's events with Billy up to this point where supposedly this future is set in stone with our last battle with Mesagog. Is that all of it?"

" Pretty much, to sum it all up." answered Jason. But Tommy felt that Jason was holding back.

" Is there anything she didn't tell me about?"

" Not really."

" But there's more."

" Not really. It's just details. You wouldn't want to know about it," answered Jason.

" I wouldn't."

" Nope."

" Try me."

Jason hesitated. But when he saw that Tommy wouldn't back down, he sighed.

" Really its nothing. It's just that's all the facts. There was a lot more going on for Kimberly. I don't expect things to magically patch up and you guys go back to where you were eight years ago. I get that. And you have every right to not be interested in this. But that week, she was a wreck. I had never seen her like that. And she hasn't been completely the same since."

" What do you want me to say man?"

" Nothing. I just want to put it out there that she was as deeply affected by this as you were. I know that may not be what you want to hear. But it's the truth. She acts cheerful and charming but a lot of times, it seems forced. The girl can't even wear pink anymore."

" I was wondering about that. I've never really given a second thought about this crazy preference we have for our colors. When she showed up I noticed she wasn't wearing any pink. It was weird. But she hasn't been a ranger for years, I figured maybe it just came with not being in suit for that long. But we all still do, the kids, even Trini. " Tommy and Jason looked at their own ensembles and smirked in acknowledgement. Tommy was wearing a black button down and Jason a red Muscle-T.

" Yeah she stopped wearing pink not too long after everything went down at Muranthias. Won't talk about it, but I talked to Zordon once. She doesn't feel like a ranger anymore. In her eyes, she's lied to her team, her friends, and the person she cares most for. Zordon said subconsciously she feels like she's not worthy of wearing her color anymore. He tried to communicate with her and help her but she assured him she was fine with her decision. But I see it. When she gives me the few updates on the other teams, she sounds detached. Like she's not part of the group anymore. And no one will know how she saved so all of us, has been watching over us. How she deserves to wear her color as much, if not more, than any of us. I mean how many of us had to make that kind of personal sacrifice? In my eyes bro, she's up there with you."

Tommy thought for a moment of everything Jason had said. _Maybe he's right. Maybe just like I had to forfeit what my dreams for the future were, she had to give up hers. And maybe she even had it rougher than me. At least I had the luxury of ignorance, thinking that maybe I was never meant for that future. She had to carry the burden with her that she knew we could stay together, but what that would cost_. Tommy's heart thudded as he felt another piece of his glass armor crack. But only ever so slightly. He could sympathize for her but his head told him that didn't mean they were meant to be together now. Instead Tommy focused on something else.

" She said that the future battles and teams would also have been affected. Do you know anything about that?"

" Yeah. The Time Force actually brought her to the "other" version of Muranthias. But they also gave her a disc showing what the other possible futures could hold for the other rangers. It's amazing how one single event could effect so many things. It's hard to go through it all. Tell you what, tomorrow as we start listening to the other accounts, I'll recap what could've happened."

Tommy felt weary but thought the better of it. Probably would be easier for me to hear it in bits and pieces than all at once. " Speaking of which, wouldn't Kim want to come to this? Give out all the information she has as she has been tracking the rangers just as thoroughly since she worked with Billy. Plus she could tell them about this alternate universe."

" No she didn't want to go. First off, it kind of goes hand in hand with her insecurities about being a ranger. Second, she's worried about the repercussions telling so many people the truth will be. I've asked her about that and she went a little nuts making sure no one will ever know. Seriously bro, she was really close to not telling you. Like I said, I didn't even know she went up there. And third, she's confident Billy could provide their data much better than she could now that he'll be able to communicate via 'conference call'." Jason left out that he was pretty sure Kimberly would not be able to be in the same room as Tommy. It was pretty obvious their conversation didn't lead to a direct makeup. And seeing as it was probably the only reason Kim broke down and told Tommy in the first place, it was probably Tommy who turned her away. _Just give me a week_, Jason told himself. _If by then Tommy can't see Kimberly for the brave and incredible woman she is, then maybe he doesn't deserve her._

"Well," said Jason getting up and putting out the fire, " we have an early day tomorrow. Better get to bed OG."

Tommy gave a tired laugh and shook his head. " Very true. We have all the rest of this week to hash this out."

Jason smiled. " Yeah, we do."

The next morning, as promised Trini was at Jason's house bright and early. Tommy had a slow start to the morning. He spent half the night tossing and turning, partly because he couldn't stop thinking about Kimberly and thoughts Jason had implanted the night before, and partly because Ethan really did snore loud. The youngens, however, were energized with excitement over meeting a whole community of Rangers.

"Trini," asked Tommy, " could you please take Connor and Ethan in your car? It's not even nine and I'm already up to my ears with them."

Trini laughed, "Wow Tommy spoken like a true teacher. I was hoping to rescue Kira from you guys but I'll take her out later. Sure I can take Connor and Ethan. Jason can ride with you, Trent, and Kira. Come on boys!" she waved Connor and Ethan over.

Tommy smiled gratefully, " Thanks Trini, you're the best."

They all got into the cars. Kira and Trent sat in the back hand in hand and talked amongst themselves about who they might meet. Tommy took this chance to ask Jason subtly. "Hey I was wondering, how much does Trini know?"

" Not much, she got the story everyone else got. But you know Trini. She caught on right away that there was something else Kim wasn't telling. She asked after her about it for a while but sensed to drop it. So she plays along."

" Just wondering... By the way, how's Emily doing?"

" She's good. It worked out that this week that she was visiting family out of state. It beats explaining to her going out to the desert every day this week."

It took a while to get to the rock formation where the old command center stood. Tommy forgot that they rarely had to drive here and it was much farther away when you were driving rather than teleporting. But with only Kira and Trent in back, the ride was pretty smooth. Poor Trini, thought Tommy. He had warned the boys not to get on her nerves but was pretty sure that wouldn't last long. When they parked their car in the deserted area next to the rocks, he quickly got out and and asked her, " Did they cause you any trouble?"

Trini smiled and shook her head, "Relax Tommy, these two were perfect gentleman." Tommy looked over to the guys and saw them smirking at him. " Of course you guys would be at your best for a girl."

" Not just any girl, Tommy, an original ranger," replied Ethan.

" And what am I?" asked Tommy.

" _You_ are Dr. O, our grouchy science teacher," said Connor, " and no offense, but you are not ridiculously hot."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Watch it Connor. Let's go." They walked to the base of the rock formation. Out of nowhere Tommy saw Andros in his uniform.

" Hello Tommy, Hello Jason" said Andros. Tommy and Jason greeted him and introduced him to Trini, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Connor.

"So where exactly is this going to take place?" asked Tommy. " The Command Center was basically destroyed."

" Almost, but not completely," Andros explained as they walked towards one of the rocks. He place his hand over a piece of the rock and and a key pad appeared. Andros punched in a code and the huge rock made way for an entranceway. "We've reconfigured the Command Center into a much larger facility. It is our hope that it will become the center for the new data base and will serve as a means of communication between all current and future teams."

Tommy felt a wave a grief stepping into what use to be his second home. He hadn't been here since his last day as a Turbo Ranger. No longer was there Zordon's Time Warped Chamber, the glass case featuring all the old ranger suits, no longer would they be greeted by Alpha 5 or Alpha 6. He looked over at Trini and Jason and saw the same sadness in their faces. He looked over at Andros, whose jaw was hard. He could only begin to imagine how it must have been for him, as he personally was the reason Zordon was no longer here, or anywhere. But he did it under Zordon's order, and it in turned saved Earth. Tommy felt for Andros, how even though it was certainly what had to be done that it would be part of him forever. Then he realized that he's not the only one to carry that type of burden. Again another part of the armor cracked as Tommy saw how Kimberly must have been holding the same weight on her shoulders these past eight years. They walked in silence until they found a large room that resembled a lecture hall. The farthest end held a raised panel and the rest of the room were filled with tables and chairs. The room was half filled, and Tommy recognized some faces from previous encounters.

" In order to keep this as organized as possible," Andros explained," we've assigned you to tables, usually one to two teams to a table depending on how many representatives are present. We put you in order of generation as much as we can. So obviously, your team being the first generation of rangers, you are at the first table. And we arranged for your Dino thunder rangers to sit with you as they are under your supervision. We'll begin in about half an hour. Tommy, Trini, Jason. You guys will be up first." Andros excused himself to bring in more arrivees.

The first to greet Tommy was T.J. whom Tommy had passed down his Turbo powers to. Accompanying him were Carlos and Ashley. Tommy had met them briefly when they first joined the team, but were re-introduced. He introduced them to Jason and Trini. After the usual greetings Jason and Trini excused themselves to meet some of the others. The Dino Rangers continued to chat with the space rangers when someone tapped Tommy on the shoulder and said, " So I heard your the black ranger now, going for every ranger color out there?" Tommy turned around and saw Adam Park in front of him. " Just remember who was the best black ranger." Adam joked.

Tommy laughed and gave Adam a hug. " Haha hey Man. I concede. But I think Zack will want to challenge you to that title. I didn't know you were coming down here."

" Yeah it was kind of a last minute decision. But when I found out you, Jason, and Carlos were coming, I thought it'd be a good time to look into Angel Grove for a new investment. I've heard the Angel Grove Dojo is in danger of shutting down, so I'm thinking of opening my second Dojo there."

" That'd be great man."

" Yeah it seems everyone's moving back these days."

" Home sweet home, I guess."

" Yeah accept you. Look at you, how many years later a few towns over and you still find your way into a ranger suit."

Tommy laughed and ran his hand through his head and down his neck, " Yeah, I guess despite time and place, once a ranger always a ranger right Adam?"

" Yup. Hey So where's your new team?"

" Over there talking to T.J., Carlos, and Ashley."

Adam walked over to meet the teens and say hi to the other rangers." And for another twenty minutes it basically went the same. Tommy met Leo, Kai, and Karone from the Lost Galaxy Rangers, Carter, Joel, and Kelsey from the Lightspeed Rescue. Cole, Taylor, Danny, and Alyssa from Wild Force, and Shane, Tori, Cameron, and Hunter from Ninja Storm. The last to arrive were the Time Force Rangers. Tommy was a little relieved that by the time they arrived everyone was getting seated to start. He didn't think he could deal talking to them one on one knowing they had a huge part in the jigsaw puzzle that had become the last eight years. The Dino Rangers, along with Tommy, Adam, Trini, and Jason sat at the first table. Adam hadn't seen Trini since she left for the peace conference and at the time they barely got to know each other. So they were getting re-aquainted. Tommy looked over at Jason, " Hey man, you should start our group off. You were there before me."

" Whatever you say Tommy. You alright?"

" Yeah. I just have a feeling this is all going to make things even more confusing for me than it already is."

" Don't worry bro, I'll help you through it," Jason said with a little ring of teasing to it.

" Yeah you better." Tommy half joked back.

Andros went up to the raised panel and into a microphone. "Hello Rangers. Thank you all for coming down here for the next couple of days. As some of you already know, where we stand today is where the original Command Center, under the leadership of Zordon of Eltar, once stood. It was here that Zordon recruited the first group of power rangers to fight the forces of Evil. Zordon would be proud to see that the tradition continues and many teams of rangers have helped protect the planet earth. It is with great pleasure that we gather here in a time of peace, as our enemies have retreated. It was decided to use this time to compile a complete data base of all the Ranger Teams. We plan to analyze and document not only the makeup of each team, including their power source, arsenal, and team members, but also a profile on all enemies we have fought, the powers sources they hold, and what monsters they have bestowed. With this collective of information, we feel we can help future generations of Rangers prepare if and when earth comes under attack again."

Connor, who was sitting between Jason and Tommy muttered. " Great. How come there wasn't a user's manual when we got our powers?"

Jason smiled at the younger red ranger. "Hey at least you had a veteran giving you some tips. We were the guinea pigs." Connor smiled and they listened on to the rest of the introduction. A few minutes later Andros motioned for Tommy and his group to come up. " Our first speakers of course will be the the original Power Rangers whom Zordon chose when Rita Ripulsa first escaped and launched an attack here at Angel Grove. It goes without saying that had it not been for this team, we wouldn't be where we are today." Tommy suddenly thought to himself, _actually the real person who ensured everyone that was here today is not in this room. _Crack, crack._ Stop_ _Tommy, head in the game. No Kimberly mind talks right now._ He snapped out of it and headed to to the front with Jason, Trini, and Adam. As they took a seat Andros continued, " We are also joined today via a lightyear distance viewing communication by Billy Cranston who not only was part of the original team but has done extensive research on many Ranger teams over the years. To the side of the panel, a huge screen came to life and Billy appeared in an aqua background. He literally looked like he hadn't aged a day since high school. He looked youthful and healthy as ever and Tommy couldn't believe how long he'd gone without seeing him.

" Hello everyone, Tommy, Trini, Jason, Adam. You all look great."

" The room greeted hello, and Trini spoke into the microphone. Billy it's been almost ten years. You look exactly the same as you did in high school!"

Billy chuckled, " Yes the minerals in the atmosphere here have a huge impact on the molecular structure and cell reproduction. It was a vital component in reversing the age acceleration that threatened my existence many years ago."

Andros spoke up, "It is great to have your company. Right now we will let you guys give an overview on your time serving as Rangers. Billy will be able to provide some previously unknown details about various events and creatures but essentially this is just you guys telling your story. We will go through a few teams every day. After that we will take a small break and split up to various computer laboratories to begin going through, in finer detail, specific monsters or battles that need to be analyzed. So, the floor is yours."

"So Tommy insisted I start off since I was there in the beginning and the first leader of our group," started Jason. They introduced the members that were there, those that were not, and their weapons and zords. They skimmed through their journey as power rangers referencing on some monsters and elaborating on major events. They covered Tommy's turn to the Evil Green Ranger, and how he was freed from Rita's spell and joined Zordon's team. They talked about Lord Zedd, and the eventual destruction of the green candle and Zordon's success in making a white ranger. Tommy took over the conversation there and Adam talked a little bit about him, Aisha, and Rocky joining the group. They went over their battle with Ivan Ooze and the trip to Phados. Thankfully they were brief over Kimberly's transfer of her pink power to Kat. Then they covered their quest for the Zeo Crystals and introduced Tanya into the conversation. This eventually lead to the Machine Empire.

Then they got to Divatox and their transformation to Turbo Rangers. Tommy knew their time on Muranthias was a major event and that he wouldn't be so lucky as so skim over that. They ended up talking in great depth about it including Jason and Kimberly's capture their transformation from Maligore's power. Tommy didn't know how he got through that. Every moment he recounted he couldn't help but wonder what actually would have happened had Kimberly not changed their future. How he would have worried for Jason's and Kat's safety and do everything he could to save them. But he knew it wouldn't have been the same drop of his stomach, ready to hurl feeling that he remembered when he saw Kim on the viewing globe. He always felt invincible with Kim by his side, more confident, stronger. She was often his second in command, his other set of eyes, ears, and intuition. Until that letter came, he trusted her with his life and imagined he would have been extremely confident with her by him. When she had turned evil and he looked into her eyes not through his helmet but face to face and saw nothing of the Kimberly he knew there, it was the first time he really doubted his ability to fight.

With the help of his friends and allies, they pulled through and got Kim and Jason back. It was weird to him knowing that if Kat's and Kim's role had switched, Kimberly would have made him feel stronger if she were fighting with him like she said they would have, yet it would be the time he really lost. He thought all this as he robotically explained the events. Jason felt for Tommy, having to talk about it so much when there was so much going on beyond the fight. He tried to take some of the load off Tommy and began to describe what he had gone through and Tommy allowed himself for once to really imagine if Kimberly had died in that battle. It sucked the breath right out of him. For a second he thought he would have a panic attack in front of everyone. He had to remind himself that Kimberly was alive and fine, and for the first time ever, he was genuinely and completely grateful that Kimberly wrote that letter. _Crack, crack._

Tommy's group ended up talking a long time due to the fact that they were the longest serving members and basically covered three teams of rangers. By the time they were finished, it was well past 1:00 and everyone was ready for lunch. Because they were so far from any establishments the space rangers, who were in charge of the of the summit, arranged for lunch to be served inside the compound. Tommy and his group went back to their table. He was still recuperating from his daydream/nightmare but as he approached his table, his focus became the expressions from his young team. His Dino Rangers looked at him with a new revere.

"Dr. O," said Connor, " I never thought I'd say this. But you are so cool. I can't believe you did all of that amazing stuff!"

" Yeah Dr. O," agreed Trent, " I mean I always knew you were a legend, but wow. You are on a whole different level."

" Come on guys, you've heard this story before."

" Yeah," said Kira, " But we got the short version that time. You never told us some of the crazy things you had to do. I can't wait to hear some of the individual fights you guys did."

" Kira's right. That comes after lunch right?" asked Ethan.

" Yup I think so."

They ate and as everyone slowly finished their lunch, they started wandering off. Trini and Adam took Ethan to talk to Billy who was back online after a break while Jason and Tommy told some lighter stories to the rest of the group.

" Man and remember Bulk and Skull?," said Jason. " They've gone through as many phases as you have colors Tommy," he joked. Remember that quest they went on to find our identity?"

" Yeah had it been a more...intimidating partnership, I might have been worried," laughed Tommy. He didn't notice that the Time Force Rangers had approached his table. "Hi Tommy, Jason I am Jen Scotts from Time Force, this is my team. I'm sorry we couldn't meet before everything began. But it's an honor to meet you."

Tommy felt a lump in his throat. " Hi, thanks it's good to meet you." Him and Jason shook hands with Jen and the rest of her team. Tommy then introduced him to his Dino Rangers that were at the table."

" It was very interesting hearing your account of your adventures. We take great interest in learning about our past as it is what happens in your time, that effects what happens in our time." Tommy felt that Jen was communicating some sort of hidden meaning. He gave them a nod that said, got the message. " Well I really look forward to hearing about the future. If you'll excuse me, I have a few questions to ask Billy over there. But it was nice to meet you."

" Of course. I hope we can talk more before the week is over," Jen gave a polite smile and headed off. Tommy started towards the giant screen when Jason caught up with him.

" You alright man? You couldn't get out of there faster."

" I'm not ready. I already got you and Kim telling me it was all for the best. I get it. I don't need to go there with them just yet. And I do have an important question to ask Billy."

" Remember he doesn't know everything."

" I know. But I need some advice." They found Ethan asking Billy about some devices he'd never heard of and Trini and Adam patiently listening and smiling at each other, apparently finding some humor in Ethan's enthusiasm. The monitor had been turned down so that Billy's voice was only heard within standing distance rather than the whole room as it was earlier.

" Hey you guys, do you mind if I have a second with Billy?"

Trini looked at Jason who seemed to be communicating to her as well. "Sure, come on Ethan." She, Adam, and Ethan said their goodbyes to Billy and headed back towards the table.

" Hey Billy, how you doing? You look good."

" Thanks Tommy. You as well. How are you."

" Doin' alright. I actually have a question." Tommy looked around. "I talked to Kimberly recently, and she told me that she was the one that was working with you to gather data on the other rangers." Billy looked surprised.

" Well yes, although she stressed while she needed assistance she couldn't give a direct explanation as to what she was collecting this data for. I had to admit it was a little out of her character. I was under the impression she had assumed a more... normal life."

" Well, she did give me some information on what her project was." _Ok how do I do this without giving it all away?_ " And I'm not sure she wants a whole lot of people to know. I can tell you it was under Zordon's guidance. And that it kind of has something to do with the future. My question is, with all of the information she gave me, do you think I should bring this up to the people collecting the data here?"

" Hmmm," Billy thought aloud, " While I do think this is a trusted source and they would benefit from knowing all the facts, I would be inclined to advise you not to mention whatever this is. Kimberly did not tell much and I trust her reasons. She did however stress that it was important that no one know that I was working with her. I admit I'm surprised she told you so much, cause she was emphatic that especially our closest allies were not to know. But if it has anything to do with the future as you suggest, I believe the less people know the less chance there is of us accidentally re routing the future."

This made sense. It was nice that Tommy could rely of Billy to be the voice of reason. " Thanks Billy I appreciate it."

" Tommy," Jason interrupted. "They're asking we go to the lab to start the computer analysis."

Tommy looked over. "Gotta go, thanks again Billy."

" Anytime. And Tommy? I'm really glad to hear you and Kimberly are communicating again."

Tommy looked down and back at Billy with a tired smile. "Yeah," was all he could say, " We'll see you Billy."


	3. From Dreams to Nightmares

From Dreams to Nightmares

Author's Note: Thanks again for the feedback! I apologize for the lack of Kim in the last chapter, but to make it up to you this next one is a Kim-centric chapter. I understand it may be a little frustrating to go through these without interaction of our two favorite people, but I want to really work out what these two would have to go through in real life (as real as you could get in this universe anyway). But it's also why I'm trying my hardest to get these chapters out soon. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Power Rangers, Saban, or Disney.

****From Dreams to Nightmares****

Kimberly Hart left the gym and headed towards her apartment. She was tired and ready for bed. Her classes were becoming so in demand that she had to add another beginning class to her day. She had also personally taken on a new competing gymnast to train. Between classes, trainings, the emails, calls, and boring meetings she usually hated she was on the go from morning to night. But the past couple of weeks she welcomed it. In fact she happily scheduled every minute of her day to make sure no time was left to wonder.

Cause when she did, her mind always went to the same thing: Tommy's speech ending Kimberly's hope of getting back what they once had. Leaving Reefside and with it, her future with the only guy that ever really mattered to her. _Ugh, this is the problem with car rides. Way too much time to think. Time for some distraction Kim._ She put in a CD of some high energy music they sometimes played at the gym. Even though it was music she didn't particularly like she cranked the volume, drowning her thoughts out with the loud driving beats. Kimberly got home and ate dinner while watching T.V. She played some more distraction music as she took a shower and got ready for bed. Finally, exhausted, she got into bed to escape this reality she had created for herself. But instead of the peaceful bliss her incoherent dreams usually provided, she was forced to relive everything she fought so hard to forget during the day.

******A younger Kimberly picked up her phone and dialed, the phone line rang a few times before she heard the familiar voice telling to leave a message. "Hey Tommy, it's Kimberly. I just got your letter in the mail. So I'm guessing it's time to buy you some new red shirts huh? I know I'm breaking my promise to my mom about not racking up a phone bill with long distance calls but I just couldn't wait for you to get my letter to tell you that I miss you so much. Even hearing your voice on your answering machine makes my day better. So just a quick call to let you know I'm thinking of you. Send my love to everyone, and be safe. Love ya, bye."

Kimberly hung up the phone and sighed. She was excited for the opportunity she had gotten and the support everyone back at home showed, especially Tommy. But it was hard not to be homesick. She missed her friends, Zordon, Alpha, and of course and her boyfriend and leader of the new Zeo Rangers. She was shocked when Tommy informed her of all that happened in Angel Grove and the new powers he had attained. She wished she could have been there to help them, and to see Tommy through yet another chapter of his Ranger powers. But she knew she would regret it if she didn't go to the Pan Global Games, it was all she ever dreamt about as a kid. Besides once it was over, she could go back to Angel Grove. She wasn't sure what this meant, with Kat now being the first to attain the new pink Zeo powers, but with or without a Ranger suit Kim knew she could be there to help the team in any way she could. And she could finish off high school, be with her friends, and of course be with Tommy.

The thought of this put Kimberly in a good mood. She changed into some training clothes, a pink leotard with black spandex shorts. She threw the usual shirt over, the green plaid hoodie from Tommy's green ranger days. She borrowed it so much, he laughed and told her to keep it. As she got her bearings living in Florida, she reassured Tommy that she wore it so often, her new friends would tease her about having to wash it every other day. But she knew Tommy was happy she had it with her all the time, he said he was glad there was something there to remind her of him every once in a while. _Like I'd forget_ thought Kim with a smirk. She bounced out of her dorm building and took the short walk to the training facility.

She ran into Nick on the way over there, a fellow trainee for the guys division. He almost didn't catch up with her and called out her name. "Oh hey, Nick how's it going?" asked Kim.

"Just had a nice little nap and now ready whip the competition, so I'm good. I don't think I need to ask how you're doing. Practically skipping down the street...letter from the boyfriend today?"

Kimberly laughed, " How'd you guess?"

" In the time you've been here, I've come to expect every Thursday, you bouncing off the walls, grinning from ear to ear, and making the rest of us look bad. You always do better in training when you hear from him." Nick had said this with an edge of envy. When Kimberly first arrived to Florida, she right away caught his attention. But he was disappointed to find out that all she could talk about were her friends and wonderful boyfriend back home. Still he walked a little closer to her and teased. "Does he have any idea how lucky he is?"

" Oh Tommy tells me every chance he gets. But trust me, _I'm_ the lucky one." Kim emphasized. Nick had initially backed off when Kimberly mentioned she had a boyfriend right away. Sometimes, though, he needed a reminder that Kim was taken and not interested in looking anywhere else. " He's definitely going to be down here for the games, but he's also trying to visit sooner," she added. Nick mumbled something about how that would be great, but Kimberly smiled as he let the distance grow between them again. "Plus I think there are some tournaments coming up and it would be great if he could enter one while he's here." She also made a point when she first got here to mention her boyfriend was a black belt and won many competitions. It was juvenile, she admitted to herself, but hey it worked. Nick's flirtatious looks changed to a disinterested stare as he focused straight ahead.

When they entered the main gym, Kimberly quickly left Nick on his own to join the girls team. Her room mate, Quinn, was already warming up with the rest of the girls when she saw Kimberly join them. " You remembered to wash that shirt today right Kim?" she teased.

Kimberly smiled. " Haha, very funny. I got a new letter from him today," she said happily as she stretched.

" Uh oh did you hear that girls? We better step up today if we're gonna keep up with Kim," all the girls laughed. " So how is Tommy, what's he up to?" Quinn asked Kim. Quinn liked Kimberly right away and they became quick friends. The room mates spent many nights talking about their lives back at home, and for Kim that included a lot about Tommy. Sometimes Kimberly would get so worried about her boyfriend, them being from Angel Grove. Apparently it was a hot zone for power ranger battles against the many evil space monsters. Whenever Kim heard about things going on in Angel Grove, she didn't say much but Quinn could tell how much she worried. She'd often remind her roomie that the Power Rangers were always there to save the day, and as long he'd stay out of the cross fire he'd be fine.

Kimberly responded, " Tommy's doing good. He kind of got promoted at work."

"How can someone get _kind of _promoted?" Quinn asked curiously.

" Well it's basically the same job, same boss, but new perks, and new uniform so to speak." Kimberly replied slowly but casually.

Quinn didn't know much about Tommy's job, something with to do community service, Quinn wasn't sure. But it seemed to take up a lot of Tommy's time, as Kim's usual response to Quinn's inquiries were that he was busy at work. " Does he get paid more at least?"

Kimberly stifled a giggle, at what Quinn wasn't sure, " I'm not sure. But he does it more for the intrinsic rewards than the salary. And now I get an excuse to shop for him," Kim laughed. Quinn was well aware of Kim's shopping talents. "Anyways he is going to try to get some time off to come down here soon." Kim lit up as she said this. _Wow, I can't wait to see what this guy has that has Kimberly so smitten, besides the good looks. I mean from the pictures she shown me and has in her room, the boy is gorgeous. But lots of hot guys, including Nick who had plenty of admirers himself, have shown an interest in Kim. Yet she wouldn't know any of them existed she was so love with her "White Knight" as she playfully described him one time. _ " Wow, could we finally look forward to meeting the famous Tommy?" she teased.

Kimberly smiled, " I think so." Just then Coach Gunthar Schmidt came in and the girls focused on their training. As much as her team mates teased Kimberly, they were right. She hit every move perfectly on her floor and balance beam routine. Her routines on the bars and vault had drastically improved, the best she had done them. Her coach praised her a job well done. While everyone on her team were very talented and constantly improving, it was obvious that Kimberly often stood out. Even as a new member, and one without professional training until now, the team quickly accepted her and she naturally rose to a leadership role, encouraging her team mates and being a positive energy on the team. Kimberly sometimes wondered if part of it was due to her Ranger days. From day one, team work was a driving force in the Rangers' success. But when Tommy became the leader of the team, he trusted her to make decisions as a second in command. She learned to be part of the team but to also take lead when it was needed. This seemed to come naturally now in her gymnastics team. And the girls had allowed it seeing that Kimberly never tried to be boss. But when focus was needed they turned to her and her positive attitude to keep the group united. They ended the day on a high note, and her Coach Schmidt pulled her aside as everyone got ready to go back to the dorms.

"Kimberly," he said, " you have done nothing but improve and perfect your routines since you got here. We really have a chance at the Gold. I know this may put some added pressure on you, but I believe you could be the one to get us there. Keep up the great work."

Kimberly was flattered by Schmidt's confidence. "Thank you so much, Coach. And don't worry, I thrive on pressure. I want to get this gold as much as anyone on the team. I'll work double hard."

" Now I don't want what happened back at Angel Grove to happen here. Don't over work yourself. You are doing great, just keep what you are doing and keep yourself balanced. I overheard that some of your friends I met in Angel Grove want to visit you. You should invite them for the weekend soon. I am sure you must be homesick," he correctly guessed, " I trust it wouldn't get in the way of your training. You've worked hard, you deserve it."

Kimberly practically flew to her dorm room, where Quinn had beat her to. " We are so going to kick butt at the Pan Global Games!" she told her room mate. She relayed all that Coach Schmidt had told her to Quinn who was beaming to hear he was so confident in the team. " And he even encouraged me to have people from home visit over the weekend soon." This really shocked Quinn, only knowing the coach to push more work and more training.

Kimberly nodded and explained, " He said although work is number one priority-as long as it doesn't get in the way of what I'm doing now- that I deserve to see some familiar faces. Besides you guys said it yourself today. I do better when I get letters from Tommy. Ok, now just imagine how much better I could be after getting to _see_ him." Quinn thought of this and squealed in delight, " Oh we are so going to win the Pan Global Games Kimberly! Celebratory dinner in the caf! You coming?"

" I'll meet you down there. I owe Tommy a letter and I can't wait to invite him down here and show him off to everyone." Quinn laughed and left Kim to herself. Kimberly picked up her usual stationary, and started to write: _Dear Tommy-_

Just then, her communicator went off. _Oh no, this cannot be good_. Kimberly kept her communicator in case of an emergency and the Rangers needed extra help but since she left Angel Grove it hadn't gone off once. Kimberly looked behind her to make sure her door was closed and took it out of her desk. "Zordon what's wrong?"

" Kimberly, I am sorry to disturb you in your training."

" Never mind Zordon, is everything all right. Is Tommy okay?"

" Tommy is just fine, as are the other rangers. But you are needed at the Power Chamber immediately. Alpha is set to teleport you in."

" Ok Zordon."

" And Kimberly, no one must know you are coming, especially none of the other Rangers."

This was strange. But Zordon always had a reason in his requests. She wouldn't start questioning him then. "Okay. One second." She scribbled a note telling Quinn she forgot to run an errand and couldn't make it to dinner. She said not to wait up for her. "Okay Alpha, Zordon. I'm ready." She felt herself teleport, in a way appreciating the sensation of traveling at the speed of light again after so long. When her feet touched the ground she looked up and saw, not the command center she had left, but the new power chamber which lay under the former one. Tommy had described the place to Kimberly in his letter. But it was beyond her imagination. It was huge, and with a bazillion more gadgets than the last one. _Great more buttons to confuse me. _

"Kimberly!" exclaimed Alpha.

"Hello Kimberly," greeted Zordon.

" Hi Alpha. Zordon, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Kimberly asked panicked.

" Kimberly I am sorry to have frightened you. Right now, everything is safe and sound. The Rangers are about doing their usual daily activities. But they are not aware that I have teleported you here and it is imperative that they not find out."

" I understand, but what can I possibly help with Zordon?"

" Hello Kimberly," said another woman who seemed to step out from nowhere. Kimberly turned around and saw five people standing in front of her. " We apologize for the surprise, but we were the ones who asked Zordon to contact you and bring you here. We have asked Zordon that no one else know about this communication."

" Who are you?" asked Kimberly.

" I am Jen and we are who you will all know as the Time Force Rangers."

Zordon explained, " Jen and her team are Rangers from the year 3000 Kimberly. We are aware of highly advanced technology that would make this kind of time travel possible. Alpha has scanned them and their molecular structure, and ran many diagnostics. They are indeed rangers from the future and in turn allies of ours."

" I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you. Ummmm...how can I help you?"

Jen took this invitation to get straight to the point. " Kimberly in our future we have a very meticulous timeline of Ranger History, including your story as a Ranger, and the events that are about to take place in the near future."

" Okay." Kimberly waited for a second before asking, "What does this have to do with me?"

" Everything. We come from a future that derives from a particular past. Many events that will happen in your lifetime will directly and drastically effect the future of ours and many other Ranger teams. But it has been discovered, that the timeline we derive from, is in jeopardy. It's a very complicated and advanced technology, time travel. Sometimes it is dangerous to go back and change events that will alter the future. But sometimes it is necessary to go back to the past and alter them to ensure the correct future happens. In other words, changing the future is what is suppose to happen."

Kimberly stared, slightly overwhelmed. " Wow...Um, Zordon, are you sure this isn't more of a task for Billy?"

" Jen has insisted that you are the key factor in their mission Kimberly. I have faith that you will come to understand your importance in this assignment."

" Yes I know it's extremely confusing," continued Jen. "For anyone. But if you can be patient with us, we will explain as best as we can, and the task we need you to complete."

Kimberly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Ok. Yes I'll get this eventually I promise. So. Explain this again please."

" As the sequence of events is going right now, you and your team are heading down a specific path to one version of the future. Kimberly it is to my understanding that you are not currently an active Ranger. I can tell you that when you are done fulfilling your duties at the Pan Global Games, you will most assuredly return to your Ranger duties. Your leader and significant other, as well as your team mates, will agree that you will take over the Pink Zeo Power."

Hearing this Kimberly couldn't help but be excited. But she also felt something uncomfortable itching at her. Kimberly asked, " But what about Kat?"

" Katherine will completely understand the logic behind this. You have the experience, the leadership qualities, and the training over her short time as a Power Ranger. She will willingly hand over her power to you as you did to her. And the Zeo One Power and other future powers will suit you." For the first time since they met Jen cracked a fraction of a smile. "You are destined to wear pink Kimberly." This slightly made Kimberly feel better. " But there are many new enemies looking to invade Earth at this time. Many you don't even know about."

" Is that what you're going to tell me about?"

" I wish I could help you with all the various battles your teams will face. But right now, our only mission is to change the future into what it is supposed to be, to ensure the safety of the Rangers and its tradition in protecting Earth."

" Change the future? What do you mean?" Kimberly asked. It seemed each sentence coming out of Jen's mouth just made Kimberly more confused.

" The enemy I _can_ tell you about is Maligore. He is one of the worst monsters that can be summoned and he feeds upon the energy of pure goodness and turning it into evil. A woman by the name of Divatox is looking to raise Maligore. With the technology we have in the future, we have found a crack in time that has showed us the future that may be realized if we do not act quick. In this discovery, your friend Katherine and your former red ranger-"

"- Jason?" Kimberly asked wide-eyed.

" Yes. They will both be captured and offered as a sacrifice to Maligore."

" What? Oh my goodness...There has got to be a way to stop it." Kimberly teared up at the thought of two of her close friends, one of them practically a brother, ending up like this.

" There could be an infinite number of ways to change this. But we do not know the outcome. The only past we know is the one that, in our time, actually happened."

"So what happens in our future according to your history?" _Is that right?_ Kimberly thought. She almost got lost in figuring out the semantics but then she looked into Jen's eyes that looked directly back at her.

" It is you who gets captured with Jason."

Kimberly just stared at them. _They want me to offer myself and one of my best friends up to this evil thing? _Kimberly shook her head hoping she heard wrong. " I'm sorry. Jason and I are offered up to go evil? What does that do?"

" It ensures that the Power Rangers succeed in defeating Maligore and setting the right path of the future on its way."

" Why not just stop this Maliguy before he rises?"

" Because we cannot foresee every outcome of every possible scenario until a decision is made. But if the wrong decision is made, who knows if we cease to exist and are able to come back to this time again to correct it. Like I said we only know the history that happened. It was in fact sheer luck that we found out about this alternate future and the fact that it was our duty to change it. Besides should we try and Maligore still rises, what if humans are captured that are not former rangers? They are not equipped to deal with this the way you, Kat, or Jason would be."

" Okay. And not that I want Kat to take my place but what happens in the future that Kat and Jason are captured and sacrificed? You didn't explain what else happens in that future."

" Yes. I am weary to relay this to you. But I also believe telling you this will show you the impact you have on many lives Ms. Hart. First off Katherine Hillard is the first and original Zeo Ranger 1, pink. When she passes her powers to you, she will have a small amount of hers left in her. Second, the Katherine you know now is wise and kind hearted. She would never hold any resentment towards you or your fellow team mates," Jen started.

Kimberly became concerned where this was headed, "Okay."

" However Maligore's magic is extremely powerful, much more so than other spells you or your team mates have ever been under. He will take any human emotion such as loss, disappointment, even in their healthiest states, and turn them into resentment and anger. Tell me Kimberly, are you completely happy to not be an active ranger right now?"

Kimberly turned her heard and squinted, trying to read this blunt and poker-faced woman as she chose her answer. _This feels like a trick question_. Kimberly decided to answer as honestly as she could. " Well I'm happy to be able to go after dreams I've had since I was a little girl. But I do miss the team, miss being part of something so good and special." She looked at the former Ranger suits, around to Alpha, and up at Zordon. "This is my family... Yes sometimes it hurts not being a ranger."

" Katherine is forming those bonds that you hold dear at this very moment. When she happily volunteers to step down as the Pink Zeo Ranger, she will have similar feelings. As you can attest, these are completely normal feelings, not in the least evil. But Maligore will turn them into hurt and anger. He will also take advantage of the fact the Katherine has stifled unrequited feelings for another member of your team."

_Tommy_, Kimberly thought right away. Kat never said it, but when Kat broke out of Rita's spell, Kimberly couldn't help but notice certain consistencies. Kat went after her, and she preyed after Tommy. Kimberly even found half a picture of her that was torn in the park. She recognized it right away as a picture with Tommy in it. Yet that half was never found. But she knew the evil things Rita could make people do and knew that Kat would never have done those things on her own. And she couldn't blame her for taking an interest to Tommy, he was so kind and caring. In fact her first few days in Florida, she couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid. But Tommy's support, calls, and letters had reaffirmed her security in their relationship. The way Tommy trusted her, she trusted him. And she knew Kat would get over her crush, if she hadn't already. But according to Jen she hadn't.

" Katherine and Jason, under Maligore's power, will be extremely powerful. Alongside that, Katherine's retained Zeo energy will make her even more powerful. This will all take place on the remote island of Muranthias. And you will have other allies with you, one that could help break the spell. But Katherine's resentment will grow to be too strong even for them to break her out of the spell. Kimberly, believe me this is very hard to tell you. But even with your Zeo power and even newer powers you will come to accrue, Katherine will be too strong for you. And as she targeted you while under Rita's spell, she will target you again. And this time she will win."

" What do you mean?" Kimberly asked, her heart already knowing the answer.

" I'm sorry Kimberly, but should you go to Muranthias as a Ranger, you will die in battle."

Jen and her Ranger Team gave Kimberly some space. She asked for a few minutes to take in what she had just been told. _I'm going to die_, Kimberly thought. It was all she could seem to say to herself. _I'm going to die_. She closed her eyes and felt tear drops escaping. She felt a hard metal hand pat her shoulder softly, " Ayayayaya...Now, now Kimberly. The Rangers will make sure you stay safe from any harm."

" Kimberly," said Zordon, " this is very grave news to hear, not only to you but to me as well. However I must stress that the Ranger's not be part of the solution. As Jen has advised doing so could result in various outcomes that we cannot foresee. But I assure you, the Time Force Rangers have not come here to seal this fate for you. They come in hopes of changing this future, with your help."

" Yes Kimberly," said Jen, " this sequence of events is the one we hope to avoid. Should this reality come true, it will be a huge blow to your Ranger Team, and future teams of Rangers. Your team will be unable to cope with losing such a vital member. In particular it will effect your leader, Tommy. This will effect his ability to defeat Maligore in this battle as well as his ability to lead to many other instances. They will lose several allies including Katherine and Jason to Maligore, and other innocent civilians in being forced to fight him in several more battles. This will also force them to remain active in their Ranger duties much longer than they are supposed to. In not passing their powers down to their inevitable successors, they begin rewriting the history of the Power Rangers. But this is not the right future I am describing to you. There is another one, the one that we know to be our true history."

Kimberly slowly looked up, " I get captured and sacrificed."

Jen nodded, " This produces a very different outcome in many ways. First, your Ninjetti pink ranger powers were destroyed the same time the other Rangers lost their powers, which is why they are now with the Power of Zeo. You have never been near the Zeo or any other powers. When you are captured, you will certainly be strong and nearly impossible to fight. But not completely impossible to hold off. Second, You will of course be turned as you have natural emotions that can be effected by evil, even resentment from this very decision you are about to face. But in knowing your future and your fate with full security, Lerigot will be able to lift the spell off from you. In our future, you break out of the spell, assist in helping free Jason, and the Rangers are able to defeat Maligore. In knowing this, you will keep this hope in you, even through the fiery transformation you will undergo under Maligore's power, and have that much more power to break free from his curse. You and all your friends and allies make it out alive. Tommy and his team will move on and pick new successors who will be extremely vital in yet another major event." Jen sadly looked up at Zordon, who nodded in understanding.

Kimberly looked at the options she had before her. _I can come back as a Ranger and die, and sentence how many others with me. Or I can give up my powers to Kat, offer myself up, and save many lives. It was an easy decision._ " Ok, I'll do it. I won't take back my powers. I'll do whatever I need to do to make sure its me and not Kat who gets sacrificed."

Jen looked semi-sympathetically at Kim, " You are truly brave. And I am afraid that what we are about to ask from you is a much bigger sacrifice than your Ranger powers."

" What?" Kimberly asked confused. _What else could they possibly want from me?_

" Kimberly, you share an extremely rare and close connection to the current leader of the power rangers. You, in fact, effect almost all of his decisions."

" I won't tell Tommy, I promise. It will be hard, but I understand the necessity of it." Kimberly had never lied to Tommy. She even came clean when it came to the most embarrassing situations. But this is a matter of life of death. Certainly she can get a by on that, with a note from Zordon.

" It's not just that. When you come back to Angel Grove, Tommy will always protect you first and foremost. It can not be assured that it will be you and not Kat who gets captured even if you try."

" So now I have to stay away from Angel Grove." Kimberly was really starting not to like this girl.

" We need to assure that all of the power rangers focus is on the fight. They cannot afford their leader to be making biased decisions. And we must give our enemies no reason to target Katherine." What they were asking of her finally clicked.

" Are you saying I can't be with Tommy?" asked Kimberly. _They are seriously not trying to parade in on my love life for the good of the world. _

" Kimberly I know how disconnected these two things sound. But in our history, Tommy is not with you, and in this time apart, he will learn to protect you by focusing as a leader of the Rangers, not as your personal rescuer." Kimberly felt she had been slapped in the face. If Zordon wasn't there, Kimberly was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to keep her calm with this cold woman, devoid of any human emotion. Luckily Zordon offered some.

" Kimberly," started Zordon, " You and Tommy have been equally vital parts to the team. And together, you have made an even stronger one. But Jen has raised the question of whether or not the dependency you have on each other could ultimately become a weakness for the both of you."

Jen too tried to be a little more sympathetic. " Kimberly, believe me I know the feelings you have. And the thought of losing it, is unbearable. But there can be worse things. And you have the power to change it. You two have already done many extraordinary things together. There are other pairs of rangers that are meant to do extraordinary things together as well. But if we don't set the future on the right path, that may never be. There are many lives dependent on you right now pink ranger, including yours, Tommy's, your friends', even Zordon's.

Kimberly looked at her and then at Zordon. " I need some time to sort this through on my own."

Jen looked to her team and then to Kim. " Kimberly I completely understand how overwhelming this is for you, but I feel obliged to stress, that these events happen soon. And if we don't set the right future in motion, it can easily slip to the wrong one."

For the first time ever, Kimberly looked at a fellow ranger, and directed not cheer, not sadness, not even spell driven evil, but downright genuine anger. " Well you just basically asked me to give up my entire life and everything that matters to me. I don't see anyone else being asked to do the same. I think I deserve a day or two." She looked back up at Zordon, " I'm sorry Zordon. But I need some time of my own."

" Go Kimberly. What we ask of you, is indeed a great personal sacrifice. The Time Force team has provided a disc retaining data to other Ranger teams." A disc materialized in front of Kimberly's hand. " This will inform you on other Ranger teams and events that will be effected by our plan of action. I believe you should be well informed before you make any kind of decision. But essentially you must make this decision on your own."

" Thank you Zordon." Kimberly turned to Alpha. " Alpha, send me back to my dorm please. And be on call, I'll be checking in soon." She didn't bother saying goodbye to Jen or her rangers, who didn't say a word or offer an ounce of comfort throughout the entire conversation. _Just business for them_, she thought angrily.

" Of course Kimberly," Alpha said sadly.

Kimberly closed her eyes and the bright lights of the teleportation beams lightened the darkness. ******

When she reopened her eyes, she found herself in her bed. In her apartment. Eight years later. _It was a dream_, thought Kimberly as she wiped tears off her face. She turned off her alarm clock and looked around her apartment. She knew right away that although it had been a dream, it was a dream of the exact memory from eight years ago, right before she wrote the letter that would re write her future. _So much for keeping myself distracted._ Apparently her mind and her heart would not let her forget. As she got ready for the busy day ahead of her, Kimberly felt extremely tired. Her eight hours of sleep had felt like two minutes. Her dream had felt like it had really happened. Like she had walked though it all over again. She vowed to keep busy again today except for one tiny break, which she took to research online ways to sleep at night without having any dreams.


	4. Meetings and Car Rides

" Although the move was seen as a risk by some investors, this quarter has been quite successful in our..." Kimberly sat back in her chair at the head of the conference table, doing the usual morning meetings. To her partners it looked like she was taking diligent notes. What they couldn't see was that she doodling a picture of a falcon all over her presentation packet. She really did try to pay attention in these meetings. It's not like she wanted to think about falcons...or anything that might be related to it. But these meetings were so boring, all they talked about were figures and projections and- ow! Kimberly looked to her right where Quinn scolded her silently. What? Kimberly thought back.

"Ms. Hart?" her financial advisor, Mr. Armstrong, asked.

Kimberly jumped and blurted out, " Yes."

Mr. Armstrong stared quizzically, " You want to lower the goals predetermined for next quarters numbers?"

The room stared back at her expectantly. Some looked afraid, some looked annoyed. At the corner of her eye she saw Quinn mouth the word no. " No. I mean...not unless you would advise it." Mr. Armstrong nodded then proceeded. She looked back to Quinn to say a silent thank you. She just rolled her eyes and basically said go back to daydreaming. Kimberly was extremely grateful Quinn signed on as a partner. Although Kimberly founded the Gymnasium and it was her baby, she just couldn't deal with the numbers and business stuff like Quinn did. Kimberly was was more hands on, she liked coaching, going to competitions, getting the new state of the art equipment. Oh poor Mr. Armstrong, Kim thought, he sure can talk. She tried again to pay attention but within two minutes she was back on her doodling pad tracing over and over the falcon on her page. Her dream last night stayed with her. It had felt so real. So real that when she woke up she had the urge to reach for the phone and dial Jason's number just as she had eight years ago.

** Kimberly sat at her computer. She had gone through the whole disc that Zordon gave her. She had spent the last twenty minutes getting lost in the swirls of her star gazing screen saver as her mind played back everything she had heard. I have to give up my life in Angel Grove, she thought to herself. I have to sit back and let Zordon sacrafice himself. I have to put my best friends in danger. I have to give up Tommy. Tommy is supposed to be with Kat... She had also seen what would happen if she didn't do these things, and they were horrible. If she chose herself, she'd be tearing apart other teams, other couples, so many innocent lives. Her heart played ping pong as she thought about what she'd be giving up but then who she could be helping.

She didn't realize she was crying- no, not crying, more like sobbing hysterically- until Quinn came in the room.

" Kim I and got your note so I went out for - oh my god Kimberly what happened?"

Kim tried to control herself but when she looked up to Quinn's concerned face she lost it all over again.

" Kimberly what's wrong? Oh no... did something happen in Angel Grove?" Kim nodded not knowing, or caring, what exactly she would say.

" Is it Tommy, is he okay? Did he get hurt?" Kim looked at her and contemplated telling her the truth. Or as much of the truth she could without mentioning the power ranger thing. But something inside said not to.

" No, he's okay. It's...a... family member."

" Oh. Who is it, are they okay?"

" They, she got attacked. My cousin got injured."

" By one of the monsters?"

" Yeah. One of those...she's...hurt badly. And it hurts so bad, it's like I'm feeling the all the pain myself."

" Kimberly, I'm so sorry. Is she going to be okay?"

Kimberly looked at her room mate and could finally give a piece of the truth. "I don't know. I don't think so." She started crying again and Quinn caught her and hugged her through the next flood of tears. When Kimberly gained control again Quinn helped her sit on her bed.

" Are you going to go back home and check on her?" Quinn asked.

" No," Kimberly said right away. She quickly added " I can't leave training this close to the games."

" Kim I'm sure coach would understand this is an emergency."

" No," Kimberly shook her head, " I'll just make it worse going down there."

" What? No, you-"

" Trust me, there's nothing I can do to help except stay back." I should have thought of a better plan before I said anything thought Kim. " And if you don't mind if anyone calls or anything just don't mention it. Like my mom, she was in shock. She may freak out if its mentioned to her in conversation. So its better just to not mention it. Not that many people know."

Quinn looked at Kimberly really confused by all this. But she said, " Okay no problem. Whatever you need me to do to help, you got it. Look I know it's not my business but I really think you might feel better if you go down and see her. And be with your friends and Tommy."

Kimberly looked at her sadly, " Thank you. But I know what I'm doing. It's best this way." Quinn offered to go get some soup and tea for Kim as she hadn't eaten dinner yet and Kimberly accepted. Once Quinn closed the door, Kimberly pressed her communicator. "Zordon?" she said weakly.

" Yes Kimberly." he answered back.

" I went through the disc. Zordon I don't know if I have the strength to do any of this."

" As I said, this decision is yours alone to make. But never underestimate your strength or endurance."

" Thanks, I still need some time. And I know I don't have too much of it. Zordon what I mean is, I don't think I'm strong enough to do this on my own. I can't talk to anyone about this. I know I can't tell the Rangers, but I need someone to help me deal. I'm asking permission to let Jason in on this. He's not an active Ranger and if he knows what's going to go down on that mountain maybe it will allow him the strength to break out of his spell too."

" You make a valid point Kimberly. And I understand that you may need a support system as you come to your decision. I trust in your instincts. You may contact Jason but only Jason. And he must be aware of the necessity of this secrecy. Time is limited but perhaps with the help of a friend you can discover which path you're meant to choose."

"Thank you Zordon."

" May the power protect you."

Kimberly put her communicator away and looked at her phone. It was just earlier today, but it seemed like a different lifetime that she had used that phone to call Tommy. She was so happy so sure of herself and her place in this world. Now...now it felt like she had to learn to walk again. She picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. He answered after the third ring.

" Jason, it's Kimberly. So...hey have any free time to come down to Florida?" **

Kimberly felt another kick under the table. This time she looked right at Quinn for the answer. It was barely there, but Quinn had been her best friend since those days in Florida and she could read her when no one else could, and Kim saw Quinn mouth yes every so slightly. She looked over at Mr. Armostrong and said "Yes." He nodded and went on. Kimberly put her pen and her pad down on the table and forced herself to pay attention to the rest of the meeting.

That same morning Jason and Tommy drove down to the second day of the Ranger Summit. Connor and Ethan took a liking to Trini- whether cause she was pretty or cause she didn't yell at them all the time Tommy wasn't sure- and opted to ride with her again. Then Kira complained that they she had yet to have any real "fellow yellow" time as promised and asked Trini if she could ride with her too. Trent, who had the tendency to be the most perceptive of the four, followed his instinct to leave Dr. O alone, and opted to go with the follow the girlfriend excuse.

" Are you sure you don't mind the full load?" Tommy asked Trini that morning. "They can be one too many when they join forces."

" We'll be fine. They like me more. I'm not their teacher," she said playfully. "Besides I know you and Jas are just dying for some bromance time." Tommy smiled but he knew that Trini was smarter than that. She was giving Tommy and Jason time to talk about something important. Yesterday was very much focused on Tommy's group so he and Jason didn't get too much time to talk about the Kim thing in private. They were all physically and mentally drained by the time they got back to Jason's house. Even the teens went to bed early anticipating another long day. Tommy hoped that since today they would be focusing on TJ's Turbo team and Andro's Space team, they'd have a little more free time to talk. But having a long drive down to the command center just the two of them gave them plenty of time to start.

"Alright so where do you want to start," Jason said breaking the ice.

" Well I basically know what would have happened to us on Muranthias. So I don't need yet another recap on that..." Tommy could have skipped to asking about TJ's team. But there was something itching at him. Tommy and Jason were long passed being jealous of each other. They knew each had strengths and weaknesses as leaders. And Tommy never felt threatened by Jason's friendship with Kimberly, he saw her like a little sister. He loved Kim like Tommy loved Trini, or Aisha, or Tanya. But he had to admit to himself that he was jealous that for the past eight years, Jason knew Kimberly better than he did, perhaps better than anyone did. He knew what she was really thinking while Tommy had to sit and wonder. When Jason fought as the Gold Ranger alongside Tommy as the red, Jason knew the truth. He had to know as much as possible.

" I was wondering... when did you come to be part of all this?"

Jason nodded. He could understand where Tommy was coming from. He'd be crazy jealous if he some guy knew Emily better than he did himself.

"Kimberly called me while she was in Florida. From what she said in a matter of hours she met the Space Rangers, learned about this other future, and was educated in all of the what ifs on other Ranger Teams. She called me the same night she met the Space Rangers and asked me to come down to Florida for the weekend. She wouldn't tell me exactly what but that it was an emergency and not to tell anyone... You sure you want to hear absolutely everything?"

Tommy didn't say anything, just stared out into the open road. His expression was deadlocked but he nodded so Jason raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

" Alright. Well when I got there, I thought someone had died. She looked like she had been crying from the moment she got off the phone with me through the four days it took me to get there. And like she hadn't slept that entire time either. Her room mate filled me in and said she missed a couple of practices but that the coach understood there was a family emergency with her cousin. I thought it may be a cover up cause i couldn't imagine that being confidential. She also told me that Kim had barely eaten. She'd stay up late at night on the computer doing who knows what. She asked if you knew anyting about it, and I told her that I knew even less than she probably did. I stayed at one of the dorms they hold for guests and Kimberly basically spent the weekend with me so that we could talk without any listeners. I think her room mate was glad though, she looked so helpless."

Jason looked over at Tommy expecting him to stop him from going into so much detail. He knew he didn't have to tell Tommy that much. But if Tommy wanted to know the truth, he deserved to know exactly what that girl had to go through. She deserved for someone other than him to finally know that she wasn't some cold hearted girl who would drop a guy with no emotions whatsoever. Far from it. And maybe Tommy knew this too becuase he didn't say anything, just continued to drive.

"It seemed like those four days of keeping it all in just built up. As soon as we were in private she started going into everything. In ridiculous detail. All the way from your letter about your Zeo powers, to her wearing some shirt of yours. She mentioned some guy who tried to flirt with her but that she flat out turned him down and talked about you all the time. That she was going to invite you over for the weekend. It was like she needed someone to hear how much she cared about you before she did or said something that might suggest otherwise. Like putting it on the record. Anyways later that day Zordon contacted her and teleported her to the power chamber. There she met the Space Rangers and they told her about Maligore, but you know that story. They told her she had to make a decision and fast so that the events could start taking place. They gave her disc informing her on some of the history of Rangers and the significant events that could be altered. She asked for some time- she mentioned that Jen was a piece of work- and went home. She went through the entire disc that night and realized the weight that just been put on her. She didn't feel strong enough to do it alone so she asked Zordon if she could let me in on it since I would also be placed under Maligore's spell. Oh and she told her room mate someone had been attacked in Angel Grove to at least explain why she'd basically be a zombie for the next week."

Jason stopped again and looked over at Tommy. Say something man. As if reading his mind Tommy asked, " so all that in a matter of one day?"

" Yeah it happened fast. I wouldn't have believed her if I hadn't then talked to Zordon myself. I actually went down to the power chamber for like ten minutes or something. I confirmed everything with Zordon. I even questioned the possibility of the this being some kind of trick. That Jen girl did not like that by the way."

" So yesterday when we all met the space rangers you had already met them?"

Jason laughed, " yeah did you see the look of death she was shooting at me?"

Tommy looked over at Jason for the first time, the tensions relaxing just a little bit, "No? Was she really? I didn't notice."

Jason laughed again, "that's cause you were busy avoiding her at all costs. I don't blame you. She is not the cheerful peppy pink ranger we're use to. Like I said, she did not like me questioning her motives. But Zordon said Alpha confirmed they were who they said they were. So Zordon told me my job was to help Kimberly sort out her feelings on all this. He made me promise not to tell anyone, and to essentially support her in whatever decision she made. I knew she usually told Trini and Aisha everything, and you even more. So I could only imagine what those four days were like for her not being able to share any of her emotions with anyone. I went back to the room and told her I was here for her. And then I sat for an hour as she cried- from sadness, relief of getting it all out- who knows. I finally got her to eat some food, take a shower, change into some new clothes. I'm telling you you wouldn't have recognized her." Finally Tommy gave Jason that annoyed look he was anticipating.

" Anyways I asked her how she had been holding up while waiting for me. She said she wasn't feeling well, couldn't keep food down and that's why she had missed practice. But other than that she spent a lot of time going over and over that disc they gave her. She started telling me about some of the things she was learning. I think part of her was looking for a crack, you know like a reason to ditch this whole operation. But instead she got to know all the rangers before they even know what they would become. You know Kimberly, she began to care for these strangers. She started crying about friends and teams that could be broken up and that she couldn't be that selfish. But then five minutes later she'd be talking about you and how you out of everyone didn't deserved to be hurt or betrayed. She felt like she would be betraying people no matter what she chose to do. That was rough for her.

I went through the disc with her. It was just a lot of files and facts. Some video footage, although I didn't actually see us on Muranthias. They did provide information about what was to happen to Zordon. That was really hard to take in. But I also knew I'd be back on the team evenutally for a little bit. I really didn't know how I was going to keep this from you when we fought together. Believe me bro it was rough. But then you got with Kat and you seemed fine. After a while I thought maybe it really was suppose to be like this because you seemed pretty happy. It wasn't until I saw Kimberly right before Muranthias that I realized even if you were over it, she wasn't."

This finally got the reaction Jason had been expecting.

" She dumped me! Whether it was a good reason or not, I was the one that was crushed. Just because I ended up with Kat doesn't mean I was happy!" His short outburst quieted them for a second. Jason let Tommy calm down and Tommy just realized what he said. He felt a twinge regret as he felt the truth of his words. I'd used Kat like she was some replacement actor. Tommy had long recognized that none of his relationships weren't as significant as his first one, but his shield took another hit as he finally admitted to himself that his other relationships meant absolutely nothing compared to the first one. They were just staged. What was expected of a person his age, and he just went along with the motions. Never coming close to feeling the way he had once. " Sorry Jas- I know its not your fault or anything. It's just, I'm looking back now and seeing how much of it was just an act."

" Well you're a better actor than Kimberly," replied Jason after a moment. " I really did think you were alright. And so did Kim. That's why she stayed away." Tommy took this in and wondered if he had just been real and didn't hide it all, if Kim would have realized he was as miserable as she was, may this would have been all over and out in the open a long time ago... _Crack_.

Jason spent the rest of the ride describing Ranger stuff. He knew he had hit a sore spot with Tommy and decided to back off. He explained some more information he could remember from the disc about how Maligore would take much longer to defeat but with the help of some intergalactic allies, they would eventually take him. He didn't right out tell Tommy that in the "other" future his name showed up less frequently on the files after the Muranthias battle. It seemed their allies took head afterwards and that Tommy relinquished his leadership skills. But Tommy caught it slightly, noticing that a lot the these prolonged battles were hugely aided by these alien rangers in this alternate universe. Jason was just starting to explain that TJ's team wouldn't succeed Tommy's team in the same timeline when they reached the rock formation that covered up the old command center. As they got of their cars, they knew where and who to look for this time as they found Andros right in front of the entranceway.


End file.
